Are we friends, school boy?
by maknae123
Summary: Gino just happens to be a genius at math and decides to help Suzaku with his homework. Little did Suzaku know that this help would also lead to story time and kisses. Suza/Gino oneshot.


Suzaku sighed as quietly as he could.

He had to start school again, you see, because Zero had returned and he needed to watch Lelouch Lamperouge, his best friend and worst enemy. However, he had been so used to getting up every morning, putting on his knight uniform, and going to work. He wasn't so used to having to go to school, pretend to be the happy-go-lucky Suzaku Kururugi, stare at Lelouch (who had killed his first love), and then, on top of it all, come home and do homework. It was all too much.

"Suzaku?" He heard. Guess that sigh wasn't quiet enough.

He looked to his side with tired eyes and saw Gino's head laying in his arms on the desk. He had a slight pouty/confused look on his face.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Gino Weinberg: Knight of Three. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Very, VERY handsome features. And, last but not least, a very happy, childish personality.

"No," Suzaku replied, sitting up straighter and looking down at his homework. "Just math."

"Math?" Gino asked. Suzaku expected him to say "What's math?", but instead, he got a completely different answer.

"I'm good at math!" Gino beamed, "Let me help you!"

Suzaku blinked a few times. "This isn't 2+2 stuff, Gino. These are Algebraic equations. I don't think you know how to do them. I barely know how to do them."

Gino stared at him with a blank face. "Are you saying I'm stupid, Lord Kururugi?"

Suzaku looked up at him. What was up with that? He had tried to get Gino to call him by his title since they met and Gino always refused. Now he makes one remark about math, and Gino's turned into the man Suzaku had wanted to see from the beginning!

"Well.. No.. Not really.. I'm saying you never had to go to school." Suzaku replied.

Gino smirked and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Suzaku, I come from a rich family. You really think my father would let me go through life without any school at all?"

Suzaku looked at him. "Say what?" He had a confused expression. Gino was one of the dumbest people he had ever met.

Gino smiled even more. "I went to elementary school for a while, then in about 5th grade, I was pulled out because my father thought that even a private school wasn't good enough. So he got me a private tutor. That man was so mean! Always making me work. But, he liked me for my math. Math has always been easy." He explained.

Suzaku just stared at him, then shrugged.

"Fine. If you think you can do it, then here." He said, pushing the paper and pencil over to Gino.

Gino smiled and picked the pencil up, lowered his head, and went to work. In about, 10 minutes or less, Gino was shoving a completed paper in Suzaku's face. Suzaku looked at the paper before snatching it out of his hand. He looked over the work that was all off to the side and written in tiny, sloppy penmanship.

"This.. Looks right!" He mumbled. He also noticed that the two problems he had done that had taken him about, 15 minutes, were different. He looked up at Gino who was leaning back in his chair. He looked up and shrugged. "You got 'em wrong."

Suzaku shook his head and put the paper down. "I don't understand. You never seem this smart! And yet, you're able to finish my advanced algebra homework in 10 minutes without even trying. Why aren't you always like this?"

Gino stared at Suzaku before leaning over to his ear. "I'll tell you my secret then.." He whispered, "Because.. Being like that all the time.. Is.. BORING!!!!!"

Suzaku almost fell out of his chair when Gino yelled in his ear. He looked over at Gino who was laughing his ass off.

"T-that was priceless! You should've seen your face!!" He yelled while laughing.

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. "Can you leave now, Gino? I have other homework." He said, pulling out more books.

"Like what?" Gino asked. "Maybe I can help you!" He was excited, but he didn't care. He had every right to be.

"Not thanks. This is the easy stuff like history and reading." Suzaku replied coldly, opening up his large novel and starting where he left off.

Gino's face fell as he watched Suzaku read. He had so been hoping to help more. Like all of the young Knights of the Round, Gino was known for being somewhat of a prodigy. However, Gino was especially for people who really knew him. He was the Knight of Three, younger than Suzaku (who was only the Knight of Seven), was able to pilot the only changeable knightmare frame, and was extremely smart. That last part, though, people didn't know about.

However, Gino didn't like being so smart all the time. He just wanted to have fun. At the same time, however, he wanted people to know he was smart. That's why he was kind of happy when Suzaku went back to school. Even though he wasn't with him as much, he was sure he would get to help him with school work. That plan didn't work out too well.

Gino looked at the book he was reading. "What is that?" He asked. Suzaku looked at him. "Moby Dick." He answered.

"What?" Gino asked again.

Suzaku sighed and put it down. "It's a book that was written a long time ago about a man who wants to kill this big white whale but keeps on failing.. I think. I'm not that far in."

Gino smiled. "Maybe.. You could read it to me?"

"What?" Suzaku asked this time, utterly confused. Gino smiled more.

"Read to me! I think it would be a little uncomfortable if I read over your shoulder." Gino replied.

"Wait.. You want to read this boring novel?" Suzaku asked.

"Boring? It sounds fun!" Gino lied. Inside he was yelling, "NOO! GET THAT THING OUT OF MY SIGHT! IT SOUNDS SO BORING IT SHOULD BE AGAINST THE LAW TO EVEN SPEAK OF IT!"

Suzaku shrugged. "Fine.. I guess."

And he started. Gino smiled slightly at how Suzaku would unconsciously change his voice to match the characters. A little deeper or higher or rougher. He didn't change it much, but he changed it. Maybe he wasn't so boring after all.

Suzaku rubbed his eyes as he finished a long chapter. "Are you tired?" He heard. He looked up at saw Gino looking at him with somewhat concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied. He looked back at the page and read one line before zoning out. Gino stood up.

"You're not fine." He said. "You need sleep. You're only a school boy after all. Here, I'll help you." He wrapped his arm around Suzaku and pulled him up. They started down the hallway to his room.

Gino was silent for a while before he looked down at Suzaku. "That book was pretty boring."

Suzaku nodded. "I know.. But I have to read it for class.. I hate it.." Gino kept on looking at him and smiled. _If Suzaku is all happy and against boring things when he's tired.. Then I wonder how he would be drunk, _Gino thought.

He just smiled and shook his head as he came to Suzaku's room. He opened the door and took one look around.

"…How droll." He said in a flat voice.

He sighed and brought Suzaku over to his bed. His cape was already off.. But did he really want to sleep in his uniform? Gino didn't think so.

Soon, Suzaku's body was stripped of all it's clothes except for his boxers.

Gino felt his face heat up. He shook his head. Suzaku was his friend! Or at least, he hoped Suzaku was his friend. He looked at Suzaku, who was laying on top of the covers.

"Say.. Suzaku?" He asked.

"Hnn?" Suzaku mumbled.

"Are we friends?"

"Yeah.."

Gino smiled. "Really?!"

"Sure.. You're the.. Only one.. That seems to not care.. That I'm an Eleven."

Gino stared at Suzaku as he smiled slightly.

"I like that.."

Gino kept on staring at his smiling, half naked.. Friend. Suzaku said that they were.. Friends. Gino smiled softly and leaned a bit closer to Suzaku.

Suzaku's eyes snapped open immediately when he felt a pair of warm, soft lips press against his. All he could see was Gino's closed eye lids.

_What the hell his this idiot doing?! I just said that we were friends!! _Suzaku thought.

After a moment, Gino pulled away and smiled his adoring, goofy smile. Suzaku just stared at him. And as he stared at that loving smile, he felt the corners of his lips pull up. Gino stood up when he saw this and walked to the door.

"G'night, school boy."

**--**

**Well that's it. My first yaoi-ish fanfic, but I love this couple. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
